Zärtlichkeit
by saerusa
Summary: Eren hanya perlu tahu seberapa tulus perasaan yang Levi miliki untuknya. for aphin123 challenge. Levi/Eren AU.


**Zärtlichkeit**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

**This story belongs to me.**

**Note:** **saya gatau nulis paan hauuu (.U_U) tolong ini oneshot panjang tjoey. Saya ampe tumpeh tumpeh ngetiknya.. warning segala macem deh siapapun yang bisa nebak isi surat Levi tak ketjup basyah, salam riren dari saru r70 :*.**

* * *

**::O::**

* * *

"Carla, aku tak tahu apa ini akan merepotkanmu... tapi aku benar-benar mempercayaimu untuk menjaga dia,"

Karena tetangga mereka yang belum pulang kerja dan suasana sedang sepi, dari arah pagar, Eren bisa mendengar dengan jelas ada seorang pria yang sedang berbicara dengan ibunya. Eren baru pulang sekolah, keringat yang menempel di dahi belum hilang dan Eren tahu ada yang salah.

Di halaman depan rumahnya yang tak seberapa, terparkir satu mobil sedan yang mengilap. Tanpa perlu melihat lebih dekat, Eren tahu mobil itu keluaran terbaru dari sebuah merk terkenal nomor satu di negaranya.

Eren menggigit bibir; _siapa yang datang ke rumah sejelek ini? Siapa? Ada perlu apa?_

"Itu bukanlah suatu masalah yang besar, Erwin. Kau tahu, kebaikanmu tidak bisa dibalas dengan ini semua,"

"Yang dia butuhkan hanyalah kasih sayang seorang Ibu dan kupikir kaulah yang paling tepat, Carla. Kematian Hanji benar-benar memberikan trauma yang mendalam baginya,"

"Sudahlah Erwin. Istrimu itu pasti bahagia disana. Dia orang yang sangat baik,"

"Sekali lagi aku meminta maaf padamu dan Levi,"

"Ah, tak apa. Levi sendiri yang memintaku untuk bertemu Eren lagi,"

Dari celah pintu yang terbuka, Eren menyipitkan matanya. Sesosok pria tegap berambut pirang sedang menyeduh teh hangat buatan Ibunya. Di sebelahnya duduk satu pria yang lebih kecil, tatapan suramnya mengingatkan Eren pada seseorang; entah siapa.

"Masuklah, Eren!" Carla melihat anaknya yang mengintip di balik pintu, "Ini Erwin dan Levi,"

Entah mengapa Eren segan masuk ke dalam rumah yang telah menaunginya bertahun-tahun, hanya karena ada orang asing yang akrab dengan Ibunya tanpa ia ketahui siapa orangnya.

"Ayo beri salam dulu pada Erwin, Eren," Carla bangkit dari kursinya. Eren belum sepenuhnya beradaptasi dengan atmosfir yang tak menyenangkan ini pun memberi salam pada keduanya.

Pria yang pertama, bertubuh besar dan tegap. Kelihatan sekali orangnya sangat berpendidikan. Namanya Erwin Smith dan Eren akan selalu mengingatnya.

"Kau sudah besar, ya," senyum Erwin hangat, "Levi selalu menanyakan keadaanmu, Eren,"

Eren tercekat. _Siapa?_

Pria yang kedua, bertubuh jauh lebih kecil dibandingkan Erwin. Tangannya kurus, matanya sipit dan potongan rambutnya tidak lazim. Jabatan tangannya terasa dingin namun sorot matanya beruntung tidak menyiratkan hal yang sama.

"Eren, kan?" katanya mencoba ramah. "Aku Levi," begitu katanya.

Mata hitamnya mengingatkan Eren pada kucing liar jalanan yang tak ramah dan susah dijinakkan.

Eren melihat pria itu menggenggam erat sebuah buku sketsa besar dan krayon 24 warna. Buku sketsa itu terkesan sangat berarti bagi Levi.

Kenapa pria sepertinya masih membawa-bawa krayon seperti itu?

* * *

"Eren, Levi akan tinggal disini mulai sekarang bersama kita,"

Carla menepuk-nepuk bahu Levi, mengagetkan Eren yang sedang membaca buku teks IPA di sofa. Levi menutup setengah mukanya dengan buku sketsa miliknya.

Eren pikir ini bukanlah masalah. Pria ini pastinya sudah punya pekerjaan bukan? Pastinya dia bisa membantu keuangan keluarga. Sejak kematian Grisha, Carla berusaha dengan tenaganya sendiri untuk membiayai keperluan hidup sehari-hari. Ditambah Levi, mungkin ada kemajuan, bukan?

Eren awalnya berpikir seperti itu.

Ketika mereka makan malam, Carla yang sedang menyiapkan nasi dan Eren yang baru saja akan menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulut, terkejut.

Levi terpaku di kursinya, sendoknya terjatuh dan berputar di lantai. Makanan yang ada di mangkuknya malah ia jatuhkan.

"Levi tidak makan?" Eren mengambil sendok itu dan memperhatikan tangan Levi yang gemetar,

"Levi tidak makan," kata Levi berulang-ulang. Carla menghela napas dan membersihkan kekacauan yang Levi buat dan membimbing pria itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya—Eren aneh dengan satu kamar yang memang dikosongkan dari dulu—dan Eren ... tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia pikirkan.

* * *

Besoknya, Armin melihat mata Eren yang memang pada dasarnya sudah bulat, ada kantung mata yang besar tergantung dibawahnya. Jean yang sedang duduk di bangku Eren pun mengerutkan dahinya. Sahabat karib memang selalu perhatian. Sekolah menjadi tempat favorit Eren untuk melarikan diri dari masalah sama seperti saat kematian Ayahnya.

"O-oi, Eren!" Armin agak heran, "Ada apa? Kamu kelihatan menyedihkan!" terus terang saja, mereka semua baru pertama kali melihat Eren lesu sampai seperti ini. Biasanya sesulit apapun tugas dan PR yang diberikan oleh guru tak sampai membuat kantung mata yang jelas di mata Eren. Yah, mereka semua tahu Eren ini tipe orang yang cuek dan masa bodoh.

"Di rumah ... " Eren memikirkan kata yang paling tepat untuk diucapkannya, "Ada makhluk sialan,"

Jean memiringkan kepalanya, "Ha? Apaan? Bukannya kamu tinggal hanya bersama ibumu?"

"Ada orang yang menumpang tinggal di rumahku dan membuatku kerepotan,"

Eren tidak bisa tidur. Levi memang pendiam. Levi memang tidak banyak bicara. Tapi banyak sekali hal-hal kecil namun menyebalkan. Seperti menumpahkan makanan, kadang menjatuhkan piring yang sedang dicuci dan sederet hal yang lama-lama dahi Eren berurat juga.

Jean merangkul bahu Eren dengan akrab,

"Hahaa, lupakan saja Eren! Kau tahu, si Connie punya kecengan baru lhoo!"

Eren akhirnya nyengir juga. Siapa nih yang ditaksir Connie? Eren penasaran—karena biasanya teman gundulnya itu sehari-hari bersikap cuek terhadap teman perempuannya. Tak disangka si Connie punya kecengan juga.

Mungkin saat ini Eren masih bisa bersabar. Namun entah sampai kapan Eren akan terus bertahan seperti ini.

* * *

Satu.

Eren berusaha menulikan telinganya supaya dia tidak mendengar suara televisi yang sangat kencang itu. Sungguh, pensil yang daritadi diapit diantara jari-jarinya tidak bisa bergerak ketika soal-soal matematika menunggu untuk diselesaikan.

"IKLAN PRODUK MAKANAN—"

Dua.

Konsentrasi Eren semakin kacau. Seperti ilusi, Eren melihat soal-soal matematika itu seperti menertawakannya habis-habisan.

"MURAH—"

Tiga.

"ENAK DAN LEZAT LHO!"

Eren membanting mejanya dan berdiri mengambil remote yang dipegang oleh Levi, "BERISIK! BISA TIDAK KAU KECILKAN VOLUME TELEVISINYA, SIALAN?"

Bahu Levi bergetar dibalik wajahnya yang tidak berekspresi itu.

"Apa kau tidak punya kuping, ha?" Eren membentak Levi. Peduli amat dengan umurnya yang jauh lebih tua. Kelakuan Levi benar-benar seperti anak balita. Mengencangkan volume televisi sampai maksimal itu menusuk gendang telinga Eren yang mencoba fokus pada materi ulangan besok.

"Berani menyalakan televisi, kau akan tahu akibatnya, Levi,"

Levi lagi-lagi diam, membuka kotak pensilnya, dan mulai menggambar sesuatu. Eren tidak mau tau dan kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"EREN, MINTA MAAF PADA LEVI DAN KEMBALIKAN REMOTE TV-NYA!"

* * *

"Kenapa kamu ada disini?"

Eren setengah berteriak ketika ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menggeliat di punggungnya. Ketika ia menyibak selimut tebalnya, Eren mendapati Levi sedang meringkuk ketakutan dan lagi-lagi sambil memeluk buku sketsanya yang besar.

"Levi takut,"

"Guntur dan petir itu akan memakan Levi kan?"

Eren berdecak kesal. Apa katanya? Yang benar saja! Apa benar dia pria normal—ketakutan akan dimakan oleh guntur? Eren mendelikkan mata.

"Kalau ada Eren, Levi tidak takut,"

Eren membalikkan badan, menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepalanya, mengutuki Levi dalam hati. Lelaki macam apa yang masih ketakutan dengan suara guntur di umurnya yang mencapai kepala dua? Sialan.

Sedangkan Levi bergetar ketakutan, hatinya bertanya-tanya kenapa Eren tidak membantunya melepaskan diri rasa ketakutan ini?

Akhirnya, Levi berhasil tidur ketika jam menunjukkan pukul satu malam. Tertidur di lantai karena Eren sengaja menendang pria itu dari kasurnya.

Paginya, Eren mendapat jeweran panas di telinganya.

* * *

Baru saja Eren selesai mandi, karpet di kamarnya terasa lunak dan basah saat diinjak. Pagi ini rasanya aneh sekali ketika ia tidak mendengar suara televisi yang kencang, suara piring yang pecah ataupun hal-hal menyebalkan lainnya kecuali yang satu ini.

Eren segera melihat ke bawah, mengangkat kaki dan melihat telapaknya, segaris besar tercetak jelas, warna merah diantara putihnya kaus kaki yang ia pakai. Kali ini, apalagi kekacauan yang sudah Levi perbuat?

Disana Levi dengan kemeja putih kelonggaran terduduk seperti balita yang tak tahu apa-apa dengan bekas coretan cat minyak disana-sini.

"Eren mau bermain denganku?"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Eren mengambil cat minyak tersebut dan membuangnya ke tong sampah.

Wajah Levi yang pias menjadi potret terakhir yang Eren lihat. Levi menatap kosong buku gambarnya. Masih banyak yang harus ia warnai disana-sini.

_Padahal aku belum selesai mewarnainya, Eren ..._

_Kenapa cat minyakku dibuang?_

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Eren langsung menjatuhkan badan ke atas sofa tua di ruang keluarga. Eren melonggarkan dasinya yang terasa mencekik leher dan menatap langit-langit rumah yang lapuk; lembap oleh rembesan air. Hujan hari ini turun dengan deras dan membuat rumahnya semakin menyedihkan.

Sampai kapan hidupnya akan seperti ini? Monoton dan terus melangkah di tempat yang sama. Kemajuan yang lebih lambat dari siput. Dan Eren merasa muak dengan kehidupan yang ia jalani.

Perutnya berbunyi dan dia melangkah ke arah dapur. Hanya sepiring telur dadar sisa sarapan yang tersedia di atas meja. Eren langsung menyantapnya sebelum ia ingat bahwa Levi tidak ada di rumah, sama-sama kelaparan. Eren sengaja menghabiskan sisa nasi yang ada di penanak nasi supaya Levi nanti malam tidak akan bisa makan.

Ponsel butut yang ia beli dengan sisa uang tabungan berdering dengan keras. Eren segera berlari, merogoh tasnya dan menjawab panggilan.

"Levi ada di rumah?"

Eren terhenyak begitu pertanyaan 'Sudah sampai di rumah?' berganti menjadi pertanyaan si pria sialan itu. Tapi Eren juga tidak merasakan keberadaan Levi di rumah. Tidak ada suara televisi yang dinyalakan dengan volume paling keras ataupun suara keran di bak cuci piring.

"Ada," Eren berbohong.

"Siapkan makan malam, Eren. Ibu tidak punya uang lebih untuk besok,"

Telepon diputus dari seberang. Eren menatap layar teleponnya yang mati dan beranjak menuju dapur. Dia menguras wadah nasi, membiarkan keran terus mengalirkan air sampai memenuhi si wadah.

Eren terlalu kesal hingga ia mendengar bunyi ketukan pintu yang keras. Ogah-ogahan, Eren berjalan sengaja dilambatkan.

"Siapa—"

Pintu rumah yang terbuka menampilkan sesosok Levi yang basah kuyup, tangannya yang kurus memeluk dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa berhenti menggigil dan melancarkan uap panas diantara suhu udara yang rendah.

Alis Eren bertaut dan mulutnya segera menyentak,

"Kau kemana saja, Levi? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana tahu!" padahal Eren tidak mencari. Hardikan Eren menyambut Levi yang merasa kepalanya sangat berat dan pusing. Levi menunduk, menatap jari-jari kakinya yang keriput dan pucat.

"Sudah menumpang di rumah orang, merepotkan pula!" jika ada Carla, Eren takkan pernah berani mengatai Levi sampai seperti ini. Eren akhirnya bisa menemukan celah yang tepat dimana ia bisa mengeluarkan seluruh gumpalan kesal dalam hatinya secara leluasa, tepat pada objeknya.

"Kau ini bisa tidak berhenti membuat orang lain kesal?"

"Idiot!"

Levi mendongak dan menatap lurus Eren yang tak bisa berhenti mengomel,

"Eren tidak perlu mencariku,"

Eren tahu hatinya jatuh ke dasar lambungnya ketika sorot mata Levi mengatakan bahwa ia tidak baik-baik saja dengan tubuh kotor dan luka di tangan,

"Levi hanya merepotkan Eren, 'kan?"

Sebuah keheningan menjadi interval yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

"Jadi tidak usah pedulikan Levi lagi,"

Eren tidak tahu, Levi sebenarnya keluar, bertanya pada orang-orang sekitar dengan kosakata yang payah, ingatan rendah, dimana toko makanan enak yang masih buka. Levi masih punya sisa uang yang cukup dari Erwin. Dia ingin membeli makanan yang ia lihat di iklan-iklan televisi untuk Eren dan Ibunya.

_Pasti Eren tidak akan marah-marah lagi padaku._

Lalu hujan turun, menghancurkan segalanya. Levi buru-buru berlari tidak peduli hujan yang terus menghantam tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut kaus putih yang tipis; dipikirannya hanya ada Eren.

_Eren harus makan kare ayam ini._

Makanan yang dibeli Levi akhirnya terjatuh ke dalam kubangan lumpur. Levi pulang, dengan tangan yang terluka.

_Eren jangan marah padaku ya?_

_Jangan marah, ya?_

* * *

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan Eren?"

Carla melempar tas kerjanya ke atas karpet usang, memarahi Eren yang sedang mengerjakan PR di ruang tengah. Wajahnya semakin berkeriput, tidak terima melihat Levi di ruang tengah, duduk sendirian dengan kaus yang basah.

Menjadi pegawai di sebuah pabrik memang tidak semudah kedengarannya. Carla mengira ketika ia pulang, Levi dan Eren akan akur seperti dulu. Nyatanya, semua tak seperti harapannya.

"Justru karena Levi orang yang kurang seharusnya kau punya hati untuk tidak setega itu kepadanya!"

"Mandikan Levi," ancaman Carla begitu efektif, "Atau kau pergi saja dari rumah ini, Eren!"

Eren sudah lebih dari kata muak. Dia sudah menghitung berapa hari Levi tinggal disini dan sebanyak apa kekacauan yang Levi buat di dalam hidupnya.

Dari sudut matanya, Eren menahan kegeramannya. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Eren sudah mencapai batas kesabarannya. Dia tidak mau tinggal dengan Levi, lagi.

Meskipun Carla sudah berusaha membujuknya, Eren sudah membulatkan tekad. Dia akan menyeret Levi kembali pulang ke rumah Erwin.

Dia tidak sudi dengan semua alasan yang Ibunya lontarkan untuk menjadi tameng pelindung mengapa Levi tinggal disini. Mengapa Levi hidup bersama mereka. Mengapa Levi ...

Bertingkah laku seperti anak kecil di usianya yang sudah menginjak kepala dua, memegang sendok saja tidak bisa, harus diingatkan untuk memperkecil volume televisi, mencoret-coret buku gambar dengan cat minyak dimana-mana ...

Levi kesulitan mengontrol apa yang akan ia lakukan.

"Ibu! Kenapa Ibu malah menambah satu beban lagi di keluarga kita? Apa Ibu tidak pernah berpikir?" Eren menaikkan nada suaranya jauh lebih tinggi, Eren kesal, kenapa Levi harus ditinggal di rumahnya? Kenapa? Diantara ribuan bahkan jutaan rumah yang ada di Tokyo, kenapa harus rumahnya yang menjadi destinasi akhir dari seorang Levi yang idiot, imbisil dan tak bisa apa-apa?

_Kenapa? Jelaskan padaku, Ibu! Aku tidak mengerti!_

"Eren! Jaga omonganmu! Levi disini sudah Ibu anggap sebagai anak sendiri!" Carla membalas setengah berteriak. Anak satu-satunya yang ia sayang, berani membentaknya dengan cara seperti itu.

"Menerima pria dua puluh lima tahun yang masih idiot bahkan tidak bisa mandi sendiri? Ibu yang keterlaluan!"

"Tidak bisa makan tanpa bantuan, apa-apa akhirnya aku lagi yang repot, Ibu yang tidak mengerti!"

"Eren, kamu harus tau Levi memang penderita gangguan mental! Dia memang kehilangan kontrol tapi dia masih bisa melakukan hal-hal kecil lainnya, kan?"

"Cih, penderita gangguan mental dan Ibu membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah? Beritahu aku apa yang sebenarnya ibu pikirkan!"

"Aku mengorbankan banyak waktuku, Ibu! Dari dulu musuh kita sebenarnya hanya satu; waktu! Dan Levi mengambil semuanya!"

"Tapi Erwin sudah banyak membantu kita dulu, Eren!" Carla tidak mau kalah kerasnya, "Kau harusnya mengerti itu sejak awal!"

"Tapi sekarang dia juga malah membuat kita tambah susah, Ibu!"

Dibalik pintu, punggung Levi merosot dan dia terduduk. Levi mendekap buku sketsa, mendengar suara derap langkah, Levi segera bangkit, berlari, dan bersembunyi di dalam lemari, menangis ditemani buku sketsanya.

.

.

.

Carla menemukan Levi di antara baju-baju seragam yang tergantung di dalam lemari. Pria dengan ukuran tubuh mungil itu masih menyisakan jejak-jejak lembap di pipinya.

Carla mengusap pipi Levi,

"Maafkan Eren, Levi,"

"Maafkan dia,"

Levi semakin erat mendekap buku sketsanya dibawah alam sadarnya.

"Eren masih belum mengerti betapa kau begitu menyayanginya,"

.

.

.

Levi menikmati siraman air hangat di kepalanya yang dituangkan oleh Eren pelan-pelan. Rasanya menyenangkan bersama Eren seperti ini. Levi memperhatikan bagaimana gelembung-gelembung sabun memenuhi bak mandinya dan dia terlihat senang walau wajahnya tidak seekspresif itu. Wangi segar buah-buahan benar-benar merilekskan syaraf-syarafnya yang sempat menegang.

"Maaf Levi, untuk yang tadi." Eren mengeluarkan isi botol sampo dan mengusapnya lembut ke kulit kepala Levi, "Aku kelepasan,"

Eren melihat ada luka bekas jahitan di sepanjang pelipis Levi, bekas luka-luka di leher dan memar yang belum sembuh di sekujur punggung Levi. Eren cukup penasaran, darimana jahitan ini didapat? Eren berusaha sepelan mungkin menggosokkan spons ke kulit itu dan menuangkan air hangat berkali-kali supaya Levi bisa merasa nyaman.

Sehabis memandikan Levi dengan satu bak air hangat, mengeramasi rambut Levi yang hitam mengkilap, membalut luka-luka di lengan Levi, Eren mendudukkan Levi di meja makan dan mulai menata piring untuk makan malam.

"Levi selalu memaafkan Eren," kata Levi tiba-tiba. "Levi selalu ada didekat Eren,"

Telinga Eren berdengung.

"Levi selalu ada untuk, Eren,"

* * *

_Ibu macam apa yang lebih membela si idiot ketimbang anaknya sendiri?_

Sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung, Eren mengembuskan napas berkali-kali sambil menopang dagu. Sekarang dia sudah mencapai titik jenuh dan terus terang saja, pikiran untuk bunuh diri sudah berkali-kali lewat di dalam benaknya.

_Ibu macam apa yang lebih peduli dengan si idiot ketimbang anaknya yang jauh lebih pintar?_

Matanya sudah tak bisa berpaku pada papan tulis dan guru yang sedang menerangkan. Langit biru dan udara yang mengalir sejuk lebih menarik perhatiannya. Kadang-kadang Eren berpikir_, kenapa ya aku harus hidup seperti ini?_

Dipikir-pikir, Ibunya sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi. Ibunya lebih sering menanyakan keadaan Levi ketimbang dirinya. Lebih sering peduli pada Levi ketimbang anaknya.

"Ngelamun mulu!" Jean menyenggol bahu Eren, "Kenapa, ha?"

Bahkan sampai bunyi bel istirahat, Eren sampai tidak menyadarinya biasanya dia yang paling semangat ketika mendengar deringan bel dan langsung berhambur keluar kelas, tertawa-tawa bersama Armin dan Jean. Atau Marco dan Connie yang sudah menunggu di kantin.

"Enggak," jawab Eren lesu. "Aku bosan,"

"Hee, lihat dia, Armin! Tumben sekali si Eren tidak semangat! Atau hari ini kita akan mengacak-acak kamarnya lagi?"

"JANGAN!" Eren menyentak.

Jean kaget dan berusaha membuat sebuah cengiran kaku sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. _Ada apa sih dengan Eren belakangan ini?_

"Eh? Biasa saja kali. Dulu juga kita sering tenda-tendaan tapi biasa sa—"

"Jangan."

Jean baru tahu ekspresi seorang Eren Yeager bisa seserius itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kalender di meja Eren memberitahu bahwa hari ini genap empat bulan Levi tinggal di rumah Eren. Kekesalan yang selalu dideritanya setiap waktu lama-lama membuat Eren terbiasa. Ya, meskipun Eren kadang merasa bersalah sendiri memarahi orang yang tak pernah memarahinya dan mencaci maki orang yang tak sepantasnya dihina ...Eren kurang bisa mengatur emosinya yang memang mudah meluap.

"Eren, apa kau sedang sibuk?"

"Tidak. Ada apa Ibu?"

"Ibu mau berbicara sesuatu padamu,"

"Eren, kau harusnya tahu jika Levi dulu sering mengajakmu bermain." Carla memulai semua awal dari luka ini, pelan-pelan. "Levi senang sekali bermain bersamamu. Jadi Ibu membiarkanmu bersama Levi karena Ibu tahu dia anak yang baik,"

"Ibu tidak akan becerita dari awal. Terlalu panjang,"

Benarkah? Apakah dulu pernah terjadi—dimana dia bermain bersama Levi?

"Dulu, Levi yang mengajarimu membaca," suara Carla lembut namun efeknya begitu hebat, seperti dihantam benda keras, dada Eren terasa ngilu. "Menulis, cara menggambar pemandangan dengan baik, mengajarimu bersepeda, kadang kalau Ibu pergi, Levi sering memasakkanmu kare ayam yang lezat,"

Apakah benar begitu? Semua kata-kata yang Ibunya beberkan, kebenaran yang menyedihkan menampar Eren tepat di mukanya.

Haha, pasti ibunya berbohong.

"Tapi semuanya berakhir secepat kilat." Carla meletakkan secangkir teh yang sudah diminum setengah,

"Suatu saat kau berlari ke arah proyek besar pembangunan suatu gedung," Carla bercerita sambil menahan isakan yang sebentar lagi akan tumpah, "Berkali-kali Levi memanggilmu, kau malah pergi ke arah sana,"

"Kau dulu yang bodoh, Eren."

"Padahal mobil-mobil pengaduk semen, kayu-kayu yang besar bisa menjadi bahaya yang sangat besar,"

"Singkatnya, kau tak sengaja menyenggol tumpukan kayu yang menyambung pada rantai, kau selamat."

Eren tidak tahan lagi. Genggamannya pada gelas nyaris saja membuat benda keramik itu pecah dan menumpahkan air yang ditampungnya,

"Karena Levi mendorongmu, dan dia yang nyaris mati tertimpa kayu-kayu besar dan besi yang besar."

Eren menutup telinganya tidak ingin mendengar kebenaran yang menyakitkan. Pasti bohong, bohong, bohong.

"Levi dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan dia koma selama berminggu-minggu. Saat itu Ibu dan Ayah tak punya uang untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit. Dan Erwin tidak memaksa kami untuk membayar semuanya. Dia berterima kasih, dan merawat Levi sendirian. Saat itu sebagai kompensasi, suatu saat dia akan datang kembali. Membawa Levi untuk dititipkan sementara waktu ketika dia pergi untuk urusan yang penting,"

"Ibu merasa bersalah pada Erwin karena gagal melaksanakan janji,"

Suara ibunya menghantui telinga Eren.

"Ibu merasa kecewa padamu Eren,"

* * *

"Levi, kau mau makan?"

Levi menggeleng. Dia sibuk menggerakkan pensilnya diatas kertas. Alisnya sampai berkerut dan dia kelihatan serius sekali. Eren berusaha memperbaiki sikapnya.

"Sedang menggambar apa sih?"

"Eren jangan lihat,"

Levi memang tidak tersenyum karena ya, Eren tahu pria itu memang miskin ekspresi namun hatinya sungguh kaya, siapa yang bisa menandingi Levi?

* * *

"Levi mau tidur bersamaku?"

Eren lagi-lagi menemukan Levi yang sibuk dengan krayonnya. Levi seolah tidak peduli dengan cat air yang menetes di lantai dan mengotori bajunya.

"Bukannya Eren tidak mau tidur bersama Levi?"

"E-e, sekarang aku tidak keberatan kok kalau Levi tidur di kamarku,"

Levi saat itu bermimpi dia sedang tidur di padang rumput yang hangat bersama Eren yang selalu ada di sisinya.

.

.

.

Levi tahu rasanya hidup di tempat kumuh, dengan pakaian yang lusuh. Untuk mencari satu suap nasi, Levi perlu melakukan banyak hal yang tidak menyenangkan. Levi juga tidak mengerti, ketika dia membuka mata, dia tiba-tiba dihadapkan dengan kenyataan bahwa dia harus hidup seperti ini.

Levi tahu rasanya dicaci maki, mencaci maki, dipukul, memukul, dituduh, menuduh dan membuat perasaannya menjadi keras dan susah percaya pada orang lain. Levi tumbuh dalam lingkungan yang tak pernah mengenalkan apa itu cinta dan kasih sayang bertahun-tahun lamanya. Levi tumbuh dimana udara bersih sulit didapat, air yang keruh dan pakaian tak layak.

Levi tidak mengenal apa itu orangtua. Dari jendela sebuah toko elektronik, Levi hanya bisa melihat gambaran menyenangkan sebuah keluarga. Oh begitu rasanya duduk di bahu Ayah. Oh begitu rasanya dipeluk oleh Ibu. Oh begitu rasanya. _Menyenangkan ya?_

Levi tidak mengenal kasih sayang. Yang dia tahu, makanan enak, uang banyak dan tidur cukup adalah hal yang lebih dari kata menyenangkan.

Sampai satu hari, ketika Levi sudah putus asa dan dia berdiri di jembatan atas sungai—dia pikir untuk apa hidup dengan cara kotor seperti ini—seseorang datang membawa perubahan dalam hidupnya.

Suara klakson menghentikan aksinya untuk beberapa menit. Pintu mobil itu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok berambut cokelat diikat, wajah khas perempuan spanyol, melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Tinggallah bersama kami," wanita itu tersenyum lebar dan menepuk bahunya, "Aku memberikan sebuah penawaran yang tak boleh kau lewatkan,"

"Siapa namamu, Nyonya?" mata Levi memicing dan memperhatikan perempuan berkacamata ini dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dia tidak tertarik untuk merampas benda berharga di tangan wanita yang satu ini.

"Levi."

"Aku Hanji Smith, nanti panggil aku Mom, oke?"

Levi menautkan alisnya. Mom? Apa itu?

"Apa motifmu membawaku pulang? Bukankah aku hanya orang miskin yang tak punya apa-apa?"

Hanji menggeleng, "Itu tidak benar."

"Aku berjanji kau akan merasa bahagia,"

Untuk pertama kalinya, ada orang yang menawarkan kebahagiaan pada Levi.

Lalu Levi dibawa pulang ke sebuah rumah besar yang hangat. Untuk pertama kalinya Levi tahu betapa empuknya sebuah ranjang, betapa nyamannya tidur dengan selimut halus dan betapa enaknya setiap hari bisa makan tanpa perlu mencuri.

Erwin tidak pernah memberitahu alasan yang jelas mengapa Levi dibawa masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang bersih dan terhormat. Erwin tidak akan pernah bertanya mengapa Hanji memilih Levi karena dia percaya Hanji pasti punya suatu alasan mengapa Levi yang dipilih olehnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ada orang yang percaya pada Levi.

Sebenarnya, Hanji sudah lama memperhatikan Levi. Anak itu sering sekali terlihat berkeliaran di jalanan, kosong dan tidak terikat. Erwin dan Hanji sudah lama menikah, namun belum dikaruniai seorang anak. Segila apapun permintaan Hanji, Erwin pasti akan menyanggupi. Termasuk mengangkat Levi yang bukan siapa-siapa masuk ke dalam keluarga Smith.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Levi tahu bagaimana rasanya mempunyai orangtua. Bercanda setiap saat dan tak perlu memikirkan apapun lagi.

Lalu, satu perubahan memutar balik semuanya dan menghempaskan Levi kembali—malah jatuh terlampau ke dasar bumi.

Hanji kecelakaan ketika ia mengantar Levi pergi jalan-jalan. Semuanya berubah, termasuk Erwin. Pria yang asalnya ceria dan sering menebar senyum, akhirnya murung. Mereka berdua sudah menjalani hidup bersama-sama dan Hanji pergi tanpa pamit terlebih dahulu.

Levi yang menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana Hanji pergi, trauma. Bayangan darah yang menggenang, kacamata yang pecah, dan jalanan aspal yang amis benar-benar menghantuinya. Levi kedinginan jauh di lubuk hatinya.

Erwin saat itu menitipkan Levi di rumah sahabatnya—Carla dan Grisha—sedangkan ia pergi untuk beberapa saat menyembuhkan luka di hati. Levi pasti akan baik-baik saja bersama keluarga Carla. Karena Erwin tahu, sahabatnya itu berhasil membangun sebuah keluarga ideal tidak sepertinya.

Dan ketika Levi bertemu Eren, Levi sudah tahu bahwa hatinya kini tercuri oleh bocah bermata hijau itu. Bocah yang menggemaskan, rambut cokelat pendeknya yang lembut dan tawanya yang sangat menghibur.

Eren dengan segala kelakuannya yang menggemaskan, Eren yang baru berusia tujuh tahun berhasil membuat Levi perlahan-lahan melupakan kepahitan hidup.

Dan Levi kini punya tujuan untuk menjalani kehidupan yang seperti ini sebelum kecelakaan itu merenggut semuanya.

Erwin kembali, menemukan kenyataan bahwa ia nyaris kehilangan setengah nyawanya lagi.

* * *

Udara yang menyembur dari sela-sela pendingin mobil membekukan pori-pori Levi. Seharusnya, dia tidak merasa asing duduk di jok mobil yang sering ia duduki. Mobil sedan Erwin bukanlah hal yang aneh baginya.

Di kursi depan, Erwin yang sudah termakan usia, menyalakan mobil. Jari-jarinya mengetuk setir mobil,

"Kita akan pergi, Levi."

"Kemana?"

"Ke tempat yang menyenangkan,"

"Jadi Levi akan meninggalkan Eren?"

Erwin mengangguk. "Ini saatnya kita pulang, Levi,"

Levi diam. _bukankah rumah Levi adalah rumahnya Eren?_

* * *

Eren membuka kamarnya. Eren melihat kasurnya yang dirapikan. Eren bergegas menuju ruang tengah. Tidak menemukan yang ia cari, Eren berjalan tergesa ke kamar Levi.

Dia gelisah ketika tidak menemukan Levi sedang menggambar ataupun sedang mengacak-acak kamarnya. Eren membuka lemari bajunya dan Levi tetap tidak ada.

"Dimana Levi?"

"Barusan Erwin datang dan dia mengambil Levi. Dia pamit dan berterima kasih. Ibu tak berhak menolak keputusannya,"

Eren kehabisan napas.

"Apa Levi masih ada di sekitar sini?"

Anggukan Carla secepat kilat menjadi refleks tersendiri untuk Eren. Dia segera membanting pintu, dan berlari keluar. Carla berteriak mencegah tindakan gegabah putra semata wayangnya,

"Eren! Sebentar lagi hujan akan turun!"

* * *

"LEVI!"

Eren sudah berteriak untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia tahu. Dia hapal dengan plat nomor mobil Erwin. Dia tahu mobil di depannya membawa pergi Levi yang dia cintai. Dia tahu di dalam sana ada Levi dengan buku sketsanya ada Levi dengan peralatan mewarnainya. Dia hanya ingin Levi kembali ke dalam dekapannya.

"Levi ... "

Eren kehilangan tenaganya. Seperti disedot oleh sebuah mesin, sisa-sisa kekuatan yang ia punya menyusut drastis. Jendela mobil yang berwarna hitam terus menaik secara otomatis, membuat Eren semakin tak bisa berharap.

Hujan turun semakin deras. Rintik air yang besar-besar menampar Eren sekuat tenaga. Bau hujan yang familiar mengingatkan Eren pada kalimat Levi yang akan selalu ia ingat.

'_Levi sayang Eren.'_

Kaus yang basah itu semakin melekat di pori-pori Eren yang menciut. Udaranya yang sangat dingin takkan Eren pedulikan.

Saat ini yang terpikirkan hanyalah bagaimana caranya agar Levi membuka jendela itu, bagaimana caranya agar Levi keluar dari mobil itu. Bagaimana caranya membuat Levi kembali lagi.

Di setiap langkahnya, Eren menyelipkan keinginan dan harapan. Eren berjanji pada dirinya sendiri jika Levi bersedia turun, jika Levi masih mau tinggal bersamanya, Eren akan bersikap jauh lebih baik.

Eren akan mengizinkan Levi bermain cat minyak sesukanya, membiarkan Levi tidur di kamarnya, bermain bersama, Eren mau memasakkan Levi bubur ataupun kare, Eren akan melakukan semuanya.

Asalkan Levi mau pulang.

Eren belum kehabisan tenaga untuk berteriak seperti orang gila, mengejar Levi.

Di dalam mobil, Levi kebingungan. _Mengapa Eren mengejarnya? Mengapa Eren hujan-hujanan? Bukannya itu hanya akan membuat Eren jatuh sakit?_

"Erwin," panggil Levi, menatap buku sketsanya yang bersampul sketsa hitam-putih, "Bolehkah aku mengucapkan pesan selamat tinggal untuk Eren?"

"Sekali saja?"

Erwin menatap Levi dari kaca spion, "Cukup turunkan jendela, Levi. Berjanjilah padaku,"

Levi mengangguk. Dia menekan tombol, lalu jendela otomatis terbuka—dan Eren yang nyaris putus asa merasa inilah jawaban atas doa-doanya.

Eren menyipitkan kelopak matanya yang basah oleh hujan berusaha menangkap gerakan bibir Levi yang tanpa ada suara. Dia melihat waah Levi yang pucat, dia melihat Levi yang dibawa pergi...

"Jangan pernah menyusulku, Eren,"

Eren tahu apa yang diucapkan oleh Levi.

Dan bibir Levi bergerak lagi, membentuk sebuah kalimat,

"Levi selalu sayang Eren,"

Diantara rinai hujan dan angin yang semakin kuat, langkah Eren melambat, dan akhirnya berhenti ketika ia tak ada lagi Levi di dalam bola matanya. Ban mobil yang menggelincir jauh lebih kencang, melintas dan membelah jalan, meninggalkan seseorang sendirian. Eren terjatuh, lututnya membentur aspal yang basah, Eren tahu awan-awan bergumpal itu sedang menertawakan kebodohannya.

Langit malam tidak berhenti menumpahkan tangisan, menyamarkan jeritan Eren yang begitu putus asa;

Satu nama, bibir Eren yang beku terus mengucapkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak pernah ada kabar lagi dari Levi maupun Erwin. Mereka seolah lenyap hilang dari muka bumi. Terakhir Carla sempat menghubungi Erwin dengan nomor yang susah payah ia dapatkan dari kantor pelayanan umum, untuk meminta maaf atas segala kesalahan yang pernah Eren buat. Erwin bilang ia memaafkannya dan Levi juga sempat mengatakan baik-baik saja.

Erwin bilang Eren tak perlu melakukan apa-apa lagi. Jalani saja hidupmu dan pasti Levi juga akan senang. Levi bilang dia akan mengirimkan sebuah surat untuk Eren.

Di ujung percakapan, Eren terisak.

Eren disini, tinggal bersama Ibunya dalam kolam penyesalan yang dalam. Dia tidak pernah bisa melupakan Levi dan kebaikan hatinya untuk mencintai Eren yang tak pernah sadar bahwa ada orang setulus Levi mencintainya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Namun ketika Eren mulai sadar, mulai mengeratkan genggaman tangan, membalas pelukan Levi di malam hari, semuanya musnah dan hilang sekejap terenggut paksa.

Suatu hari yang cerah, ketika Eren pulang kerja, Ibunya sedang menjahit di sofa yang panjang dan bagus, Eren mendapatkan sebuah kejutan di atas hari-harinya yang kini terasa kosong dan membosankan.

"Ada surat untukmu, Eren,"

"Dari siapa?"

"Levi," Carla mengangsurkan si amplop; "Ibu pergi dulu untuk memberikan pesanan ini pada pelanggan,"

"Hati-hati,"

Eren bergumam singkat dan melihat Ibunya menutup pagar rumah.

Sebuah amplop putih bersih, tidak ada identitas dari pengirim, hanya surat dengan sampul bertuliskan; untuk Eren Yeager. Ada satu gambar bunga mawar warna merah dengan guratan krayon khas anak kecil di belakang sampul. Di sudut kiri atas ditempeli perangko bergambar bunga _baby breath_ warna putih.

Eren terhenyak begitu menyadari bahwa Levi benar-benar menulis pesan di setiap sudut amplop ini.

Tersadar bahwa waktu yang telah mereka lalui bersama benar-benar nyata, senyata perasaaan Levi yang tulus kepadanya. Dan semuanya ... sungguh-sungguh meremas dada Eren;

Kenapa ada orang seperti Levi? Kenapa ada?

Eren membuka amplop itu pelan-pelan, menarik surat yang akhirnya menjadi jawaban atas doa-doanya, berharap Levi baik-baik saja ketika ia membaca surat ini.

_Sudah berapa tahun lamanya ya kita tidak bertemu?_

Tulisannya memang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Masih banyak bekas hapusan kasar, dan guratan antar huruf yang begitu tebal. Eren tersenyum karena Levi pasti sudah belajar banyak untuk menulis secarik surat ini.

Ada sebuah kertas ukuran A3. Gambarnya benar-benar cantik dan tanpa perlu banyak berpikir Eren yakin ini benar-benar karya tangan Levi.

Laut yang luas, di dekat pasir warnanya menjadi biru muda, ada batu karang tersusun alami. Semakin lepas dan mendekati gambar matahari senja, warna biru gelap dan jingga tidak tercampur. Langit sore menggunakan cat minyak berwarna ungu, merah dan kuning gelap. Jingga yang terang menjadi pembatas diantara kombinasi warna yang bervariasi. Mataharinya proporsional dan menciptakan bayangan samar diantara warna laut yang begitu dalam dan Eren terpesona.

Eren ingat. Cat minyak yang dulu berserakan di kamarnya, tetesan lengket di karpet. Eren ingat. Levi melukisnya dengan sangat sempurna. Eren ingat, dia membentak Levi dan membuang semua cat minyak tersebut ke dalam tong sampah. Eren meremas ujung kertas karena dia semakin tak kuat menahan perasaan yang semakin lama semakin membuatnya gila.

Di sisi pantai, ada sebuah rumah bertingkat dua. Gambar balkonnya dibuat dengan detil, terlihat dua orang manusia sedang duduk di kursi bergandengan tangan. Dilihat dari warna rambut dan warna mata Eren tahu siapa mereka. Pohon-pohon yang sengaja digambar rimbun, pagar kayu yang menyenangkan. Rumahnya sederhana, namun Eren tahu hati orang yang tinggal disana pasti akan terikat kuat. Guratan pensil yang runcing, Eren ingat sekali ... ini Levi yang membuat.

Ini Levi, ini gambar yang Levi buat di saat mereka masih bersama. Ini gambar yang Levi buat ketika ia tinggal di rumahnya. Ini yang Levi lakukan ketika Eren mematikan televisi rumah. Ini yang Levi lakukan ketika Eren pergi sekolah. Ini yang Levi lakukan saat ia merasa sedih, merasa kecewa dengan perlakuan Eren.

Eren menangis. Dia tidak peduli lagi seberapa basah pipinya saat ini. Dia perlu tahu seberapa besar luka yang Levi tanggung sendirian. Dia perlu tahu seberapa sabar Levi menghadapi dirinya.

Dibawah gambar tertulis;

'Levi ingin sekali ke pantai lagi bersama Eren,'

Eren menjatuhkan diri ke atas sofa dan mengambil napas panjang dan dia mulai membaca surat. Strukturnya suratnya berbeda dari kebanyakan surat. Tidak ada kota dimana Levi tinggal, tanggal kapan Levi menulisnya.

* * *

Eren.

Aku tahu Eren pasti baik-baik saja karena setiap hari aku mendo'akanmu.

Eren, aku sendirian.

Tempat ini sangat indah.

Disini aku tidak merasa kehausan dan kelaparan. Banyak anak kecil yang tertawa. Bunga ada dimana-mana.

Tapi aku tidak bahagia karena aku tidak menemukanmu, Eren.

Aku bertanya pada seseorang Eren ada dimana. Katanya, Eren masih sibuk dengan urusannya.

Apakah itu benar?

Kalau Eren datang, bawalah bekal yang banyak.

Kita akan bertemu dan bermain bersama lagi.

Levi selalu sayang Eren.

-Levi.

* * *

[—ketika semuanya masih berjalan seperti seharusnya—]

* * *

"Nii-chan!" Eren kecil berteriak, "Eren punya cita-cita, kalau sudah besar mau jadi dokter!" Eren mengucapkannya dengan penuh semangat, dia mengatakannya seolah-olah profesi tersebut sama mudahnya dengan membeli cemilan di toko sebelah rumah.

"Cita-cita Nii-chan apa?"

"Arsitek," jawab Levi kalem. Jari-jarinya yang panjang memilah-milah lembaran kertas yang bertumpukan, debu bekas grafit pensil meninggalkan bekas kehitaman diantara ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

"Kenapa jadi arsitek, Nii-chan?" Eren menatap Levi penasaran. Dari beribu-ribu profesi kenapa arsitek yang dipilih oleh Levi? Bukannya arsitek hanya menggambar rumah saja? Apa pekerjaan seperti itu menyenangkan?

"Aku ingin mendesain rumahku sendiri Eren,"

Eren diujung meja belajar Levi masih punya rasa ingin tahu yang lebih jauh,

"Memang Nii-chan ingin rumah yang seperti apa?"

"Yang halamannya luas, atap-atapnya kuat dan di halaman belakang menghadap laut,"

Levi selalu bermimpi dia memiliki rumah yang seperti itu. Rumah yang sekarang Eren dan ibunya tinggali sama menyedihkannya dengan masa lalunya. Jadi, di masa depan, dimana dia mempunyai kesempatan yang banyak, Levi akan mengubah semuanya. Levi akan membuat Eren bahagia dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup baginya.

"Kalau sudah besar, Eren boleh 'kan tinggal di rumah Nii-chan?"

"Tentu saja,"

[suatu saat nanti, Levi akan membangun rumah seperti yang Eren impikan; Levi pernah melihat Eren menggambar suatu rumah yang mungil dan menyenangkan.]

.

.

.

"Eren, cara menggambar laut itu bukan seperti ini," Eren melihat kertas ukuran A4 yang dipegangnya terlihat sempurna namun di mata Levi yang sedang memangkunya, semua terlihat salah.

Sore hari yang cerah, Eren ingin sekali menggambar sebuah laut di sore hari. Iklan sebuah minuman segar sebenarnya tidak menjadi fokus utama. Mata Eren terpesona oleh keindahan pantai yang menjadi latar belakangnya. Bermodalkan kotak krayon 24 warna, Eren asyik menggambar, Levi yang baru pulang dari sekolah langsung ditarik oleh Eren, dan Eren duduk dipangku oleh Levi.

"Warna laut itu tidak harus dengan krayon biru muda saja." Jari-jari Levi menelusuri tiap-tiap krayon yang berjajar dengan rapi, "Bisa pakai krayon biru tua, biru yang ini, biru cyan, ... "

"Laut itu warnanya banyak," Levi menunjuk pada langit sore yang bergradasi, "Lihat ke atas,"

"Langit sore juga tidak selamanya berwarna merah dan jingga, bukan?"

Eren memperhatikan lagi warna langit. Ada ungu, ada warna merahnya, ada abu-abunya, macam-macam warnanya.

"Tapi Eren belum pernah melihat laut, Nii-chan!" Eren melompat dari pangkuan Levi dan melihat deretan warna di kotak krayonnya, "Jadi Eren hanya bisa melihat dari TV saja!"

Levi terdiam, menepuk-nepuk kepala Eren,

"Kalau begitu minggu depan Eren harus pergi ke laut bersama Nii-chan,"

[minggu depan; persiapan ujian Levi untuk kelulusan sekolah dan dia mengorbankan waktunya yang sempit hanya untuk Eren]

.

.

.

Pukul setengah dua belas malam, Eren terbangun. Perutnya yang berbunyi minta diisi sungguh mengganggu tidurnya. Eren menyibak selimut dan turun dari ranjang. Dia berjalan melewati kamar orangtuanya, dan berjalan menuju kamar yang paling ujung dan langsung membuka pintunya.

Eren melompat ke atas kasur dan mengguncang bahu si pria yang (baru saja) terlelap,

"Nii-chan, Eren lapar ... "

"Nii-chan ... "

"Nii-chan... bangun ... "

"Mau bubur?" susah payah Levi menahan agar kelopak matanya tidak jatuh—susah payah Levi menahan mulutnya dari menguap supaya Eren tidak merasa bersalah ...

"Tidak mau ... "

Akhirnya, Levi mengalah. Melawan rasa kantuk itu sangat menyebalkan dan Levi menggunakan separuh sisa tenaga yang ada untuk berjalan, menuruni tangga menuju ke dapur.

"Makan malam masih ada teriyaki ... " Levi membuka tudung saji dan menatap Eren, "Mau?"

"Kemarin malam Nii-chan makan apa?"

"Kare ayam,"

"Eren mau dibuatkan kare ayam sama Nii-chan,"

[Levi sudah tiga hari benar-benar begadang, ketika dia akhirnya punya waktu untuk tidur, Eren datang dan meminta dibuatkan kare ayam. Kare ayam.]

.

.

.

"Tidak bisa tidur, Eren?"

Diluar sana, hujan turun dengan deras. Angin yang menyapu bumi, sampai menggedor-gedor jendela kamar. Saat itu, halaman rumah digenangi air hingga semak-semak terendam, Eren terus-terusan menyumbat telinganya dengan bantal.

Dia tidak bisa tidur. Kamarya berisik oleh suara rintik hujan dan Eren tanpa perlu berpikir langsung berlari menuju kamar Levi.

"Takut Nii-chan, aku takut ... " Eren menyembunyikan kepalanya ke dalam dada bidang Levi yang menyediakan perlindungan, "Guntur dan petirnya akan memakan Eren seperti monster di film!"

Tapi, yang Eren dengar adalah suara detak jantung yang menyenangkan, tenang dan teratur. Bukan suara guntur yang berteriak, membuatnya ketakutan. Eren mengalungkan kedua lengannya yang kecil di leher Levi yang hangat.

"Eren, jangan takut." Telapak tangan Levi yang besar mengusap-usap punggung Eren yang wangi khas, dan Levi selalu menyukai wangi lembut yang membuatnya tenang, "Ada Nii-chan disini,"

"Tidurlah," bisik Levi lembut. "Tidurlah,"

"Nii-chan akan selalu menjagamu,"

Seperti mantra sihir, saat itu Eren langsung terlelap dan berjalan-jalan dalam dunia mimpi. Levi menarik selimut dan mengecup pipi Eren lembut.

[meskipun Levi paginya sakit badan karena tidur Eren yang acak-acakan, Levi tidak mengeluh dan tetap baik pada Eren]

.

.

.

"Maaf,"

Pulang dari sekolah, Levi hanya bisa menahan gemelutuk giginya begitu melihat tumpukan kertas yang ia kerjakan baik-baik ternyata menjadi objek mainan Eren; dijadikan tempat untuk mencorat-coret, gambar-gambar dengan cat air, Eren hanya bisa diam memandang wajah Levi yang mendadak kaku.

"Yasudahlah, mandi dulu sana," komentar Levi, melihat tangan Eren yang kotor. Eren bangkit dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi, dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya, apakah Levi marah padanya, apakah Levi marah padanya apakah Levi marah padanya.

[padahal tugas itu menghabiskan waktu Levi dan dihancurkan dalam sekejap mata oleh Eren dan Levi tetap memaafkan Eren]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

[saat itu—]

* * *

"LEVI-NIICHAN!"

Eren hanya bisa ingat bahwa saat itu tangan Levi menyembul dari tumpukan kayu yang besar dengan darah segar berceceran kemana-mana.

* * *

Carla tidak bisa untuk tidak menangis.

Ini semua karena rasa tahu Eren yang terlalu besar. Anaknya itu berlari ke arah sebuah proyek pembangunan tanpa memikirkan keselamatan nyawanya. Carla tidak bisa menahan jeritan ketika ia melihat banyak orang berkumpul dan mendengar sirene ambulans yang keras. Disana ada tumpukan benda-benda berat dengan cipratan darah yang begitu mengerikan. Levi yang kaget, segera berlari mengejar bocah itu dan mereka berdua berakhir di rumah sakit.

Levi berakhir di ICU. Dan Eren berakhir di kamar psikolog anak.

Sudah tiga bulan lewat, dan Levi belum sadar dari komanya. Hanya ada garis-garis tidak beraturan dari monitor pendeteksi detakan jantung. Selang infus menjadi satu-satunya dimana Levi menggantungkan hidup. Pemuda itu terbujur kaku, tertidur seolah-olah kecelakaan itu tidak pernah ada. Dia terlihat damai, dan tenang.

Erwin merasakan jari-jari Levi bergerak dan Carla segera menekan interkom yang menghubungkan dengan dokter penjaga.

"Dokter, Levi akhirnya terba—"

Pandangan matanya redup.

"Siapa?"

"Ini apa?"

Erwin kehilangan kata-kata. Carla diujung ranjang menangis tersedu-sedu.

* * *

"Sesuai dengan dugaan terburuk kami, Levi-san mengalami gegar otak ringan dan gangguan mental,"

"Hanya Eren yang bisa Levi-san ingat,"

Sekarang Erwin tahu mengapa Hanji memilih Levi dari ribuan anak yatim piatu di dunia ini.

"Maaf, kami sudah berusaha semampu kami, Tn. Smith,"

Carla semakin merasa bersalah. Eren menjalani terapi akibat trauma yang mengguncang memorinya, berlatih untuk menuju masa depan yang lebih baik. Eren melupakan Levi demi masa depan. Eren melupakan Levi tanpa ia sadari. Dan Levi disini terpenjara dengan satu memori; Eren.

"Tapi ada satu cara yang bisa membuatnya sembuh,"

Erwin mendengarkan si Dokter dengan seksama,

"Kasih sayang dan cinta adalah obat yang paling mutakhir yang pernah ada,"

Hati Levi lebih lembut dari sutra paling mahal sekalipun.

* * *

"Dad, antarkan Levi ke tempat Eren,"

Karena Eren, Levi tahu apa itu cinta kasih, bagaimana mencintai, melindungi, menyayangi, merawat, dan mengasihi.

Karena Eren, Levi tahu apa yang namanya pengorbanan, kesabaran.

Karena Levi mencintai Eren, sangat-sangat.

* * *

[—ketika semua berjalan tak sesuai dengan harapan—]

* * *

Diujung selimutnya, Eren tak merasakan hembusan napas Levi yang hangat. Sungguh, kerinduan yang tengah ia rasakan menyesakkan dadanya.

Telinganya tidak mendengar lagi detak jantung beraturan yang menentramkan. Eren memejamkan mata, sebanyak bintang di langit, harapan ia panjatkan pada Tuhan. Levi masih mengingatnya. Masih saja. Masih saja, dan masih saja.

_Levi, aku merindukanmu._

Mencintai Eren yang menyakitinya. Mencintai Eren yang sering berbuat salah. Mencintai Eren yang ... ah, Eren yang cengeng. Eren yang manja, Eren yang menyebalkan.

Dan jemarinya tak lagi menggamit sebuah telapak tangan yang kasar. Eren menatap diantara sela-sela jarinya tidak ada lagi jari-jari Levi yang akan menggenggamnya erat, menyalurkan sebuah rasa nyaman yang tidak dapat Eren temukan kecuali pada Levi seorang.

Diujung selimutnya, Eren terdiam. Kebaikan Levi yang tak pernah bisa ia balas, kebaikan Levi yang begitu murni, kebaikan Levi yang begitu rapuh memereteli perasaannya membuat segalanya menjadi berantakan di saat yang tidak tepat.

Lalu hujan pun pecah di kedua bola mata Eren yang indah.

.

.

.

.

.

Jika kita sempat terlahir kembali, aku ingin menjadi pohon yang rindang. Jika kamu kelelahan mengepakkan sayap-sayapmu yang luas, aku bisa menjadi tempatmu berisitirahat dan pulang.

Jika kita terlahir kembali, aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang kau lihat saat kau membuka mata.

Jika kita terlahir kembali ...

Aku ingin menciptakan sebuah rumah indah dimana ada kamu, aku dan kebahagiaan yang kekal.

_[Levi, aku mencintaimu]_

**-Einde.**


End file.
